


Tale as Old as Time

by CometEclipse



Series: Thedas's Fairy Tales [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometEclipse/pseuds/CometEclipse
Summary: As soon as she sees Cullen locked in the dungeon, she knows he is hers. And as a Desire Demon, she knows she can get him. Yet, despite all her wiles, he resists her, hates her. He would rather die than make a pact. She should move on, but she can’t. Why can’t she? And why does seeing him sicken make her chest ache? Demons don’t feel emotions… right?A world of Thedas retelling of Beauty and the Beast!





	1. Chapter 1

She didn’t normally come to this part of the Fade. She enjoyed hunting around Tevinter; the Magisters were always so eager for power, and usually quite imaginative in the ways they wanted to achieve it. Magisters were so full of themselves, they always thought they could gain the upper hand. She enjoyed reaping the benefits of their ambitions and then the crushing downslide that followed when she got what she wanted. So delicious.

The Breach had changed everything. And now, rumors raced through the denizens of the Fade: there was a place where you could physically push through the Veil, if you had enough power. And as a very old Desire Demon, power she had.

She could see it, the shifting fog of the Fade flashing clear enough to see the world beyond. A hard smile came to her lips, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Simple enough; she could break through. Behind her a few lesser demons shifted, stumbling back when she tossed a pointed glance at them. These beasts knew better than to tangle with her; they were hoping that her crossing would weaken the Veil enough to be able to push through themselves. Good luck with that.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated of the warp and weft of the magic that kept the Veil together, gathering power into her hands. Fingers clawed, she slowly pulled them out and away. She felt the Veil fighting back, trying to re-stitch the hole she expanded. A smirk pulled up a corner of her mouth, flexing her magical abilities till she felt air wash over her skin. The Veil was weak here, but far from the point of collapse. She was just that strong.

When there was an opening perfectly sized for her sexy and horned body, she stepped into the Veil, keeping her palms pressed out. Simple, despite the crushing power trying to right itself. And then she was free. On the mortal side of the Veil without having been summoned or possessing some weak fool. She let a laugh break free, throaty and sensual. If a mortal had heard it, they would have become instantly aroused. She knew the effect she had on them.

She turned to see the lesser demons rush at the hole, mindless and eager. Just as the first one reached the Veil, she let the magic drop, grinning as she heard the yelp of something crashing into it. She shrugged and turned away; if they weren’t so weak, they could pass through themselves.

One hand caressed down her curved hip, she looked around. She was in a city, or as much of a city as one found in Ferelden. She pursed her lips in disgust at the shoddily made wooden buildings and coarse roadwork; so rough and tumble these people were. Tevinter at least had settings to suit her.

A war had been waged through here, fire and rubble scattered around the few remaining buildings, mud churned up. Humans were around, marching in uniforms that looked like they came from Tevinter. Mages lorded over them all, barking out orders. The peasant Fereldans flinched away, their expressions almost empty, despair ridding them of any spark. A few demons had settled with some of them, contracted, not physically here, invisible to the mortal naked eye, but she could see their forms shimmering with the humans they possessed.

She guised herself, disappearing from mortal eyes, and sauntered through the city. Smug, she took her time, looking over the pickings available to her. There were so many dead around, the patrols looked as if they had just recently seen fighting. Exhaustion and fright laid heavy over the city, captured soldiers with a white eye and sword stamped across their dented armor. Demons were already working on them from beyond the Veil, new additions to the area. They could have these mortals. She wasn’t going to waste her time on these pathetic weaklings.

In the distance, the battered walls of a castle rose, piquing her interest. She headed in that direction; castles meant powerful people. Ones who could fill her appetites.

All around her she could hear people’s desires. Desire for conquest, violence, power, sex, revenge. Most of them she could give easily, but the mortals were spineless, leaving a bad taste in her mouth. As for revenge; she knew who they wanted revenge against, and though she could probably defeat the corrupted Magister calling himself Corypheus, she had no desire to go against him. For the time being, his goals aided hers. And it would be… difficult to fight such a thing; but she would win. She always won.

Corypheus’s wish to enter the Fade, to claim the black throne and godhood was so strong, all Desire Demons could feel it, even through the Veil. Some of her kind had attempted to manipulate him, and they had all perished for their efforts. Of course, they had been less intelligent than her, but still… she would do better to avoid the match of wits or power for the time being.

Stepping into the castle, she felt the song of red lyrium. Lovely, still lightly scattered, but through the decay of the castle she could see that it would spread, grow. Corrupting all mortals, driving spirits mad. It had little effect on her; she wasn’t a spirit. She rather liked the glow and polish of this crystal. More than the goody-goody blue lyrium. The red stuff was… subversive and sensual. A smirk curled her perfect lips; rather like her, wasn’t it?

She had been right, of course. Inside the castle, the desires were much more interesting. Several loud ones clamored for her attention, and so she worked her invisible way through the castle. Servants and soldiers scurried about, a fair number of them already pulsing with red lyrium. The loud cry of a mage’s desire interested her, but whoever it was smart enough to put up some shields. She stayed to watch the movement of mortals heading into the warded room, sorting through the barriers. Meek servants rushed in and out, carrying books or papers. The mage inside desired… knowledge. Knowledge to save his son from darkspawn taint. She shrugged, uninterested, and headed on.

Down, she went, making whoever came upon her move out of her way. Three desires flared in one room, and she headed for it first. A string of Orlesian curses made her raise her eyebrow and step through a locked door.

A woman sat locked in a cage, hurling insults at the backs of two men who ignored her. The men were big, ugly things, their sexual desire for violence strong. Torturers, and they loved their job. She sniffed, turning away. She craved sex, after all she was a Desire Demon, and while the mortals she may make deals with were not specifically looking for sex with her, she almost always indulged herself. These men were gross, and she didn’t like marring her perfect body.

The woman may have been beautiful once, but she was no longer. Her body was too gaunt, her face burned and scarred. She was hardened, and her desire was too. She wanted to light the world on fire; revenge for all that had happened to her.

She shook her head and left, the three never knowing she had been there. The woman would probably never have accepted a contract without going after Corypheus.

She went further down, into the dungeons. There were three, strong mortals down here, all wanting freedom. She curled her lips in anticipation. One of these would certainly be worth her time. She turned to the left and proceeded, passing more red lyrium and weak humans and elves. In the last bank of cells, she found a human woman. She ran an appreciative eye over her; she was gorgeous (not as beautiful as she was of course), a scar marring her cheek and her beauty. She patted her own perfect skin, smug. No scars to detract from her magnificence. Magic had its uses. Inside the woman, she could sense the spread of red lyrium, a sickening of the tissue and blood. Did she know she would die from it?

“Maker of the World, forgive them! They have lived too long in shadow without Your Light to guide them. Be with Your children now, O Maker!” The woman recited passionately as she paced.

She shuddered and backed away, hurrying out of the cell. Religious. Nope. She had no desire to tangle with someone who was so fervent in their beliefs. She would never yield to to a demon.

She went to the next closest person, and was surprised to see a male Qunari cramped in his cell, silent. She eyed him greedily, noting the huge width of his shoulders, the muscles displayed by scant clothing. The first real taste of temptation hit her, aroused her. She licked her lips,eying the thickness of his thigh; other, more delicious parts, would be just as thick. And those horns… she rubbed a palm against one of hers, shivering as little licks of pleasure curled through her. She loved someone who knew how to handle horns.

He too was sick, but his larger size, deliciously larger size, made the level of progression slower than that of the woman. Still, enough time for her to get something that she wanted from him. Her lips curled; she finally had a prospect. The impulse to reveal herself to him was strong, but she held off. One more person to look at, and if the mortal did not do, then she would be bantering with the Qunari soon.

Confident now that she had a play thing, she slowly made her way to the third light. She felt a flicker, the presence of a demon beyond the Veil, working at wearing down this mortal, but she disregarded it. No one was claimed yet, and she could seduce anyone away, even from another Desire Demon. She was just that good.

Still invisible, she stepped down into the dungeon and looked around. It was a human man, down on one knee, hands clasped and head down. A wave of revulsion hit her; another religious one was it? Then his voice started, arresting her thought to go back to the Qunari. “And the Maker, clad in the majesty of the sky, set foot to earth, and at his touch all warring ceased.”

She ignored what he was saying and concentrated on how he was saying it. Although it was part of the stupid chant they always spoke, his words held no conviction. Instead, she heard anger and desolation, the voice of one whose faith was gone but had nothing else. This man did not believe anymore.

Well, she could work with that. She stepped further in and took a closer look. “Oh,” she purred, incredibly pleased with what she saw. A strong jaw, a few days’ worth of beard covering it. His hair, despite the dirt, was a lovely golden brown color. She preferred blonds. Her nipples peaked, and she brought her hands to her breasts, giving them a fluttery brush, sending little electrical currents down to her pussy. His hands were scarred, shoulders broad beneath a cloth tunic, hinting at the warrior lifestyle he must have been a part of. And she knew the delicious things warriors could do with their bodies, if they had the proper training. Good thing she was an excellent teacher. He was infected with red lyrium as well, but early stages yet. He probably did not yet know. So he had likely been captured in the battle a few days ago, and high enough rank to warrant imprisonment inside the castle itself.

She walked around him until she could see his ass. Knelt as he was, his trousers molded to his delectable butt, and she licked her lips. Perfect. Just perfect. A rush of heat that centered between her thighs let her know: she had made up her mind. This mortal would be hers, and she was going to have so much fun digging her nails into that backside as he pounded into her. Maybe she would get to do some pounding of her own.

First thing first, though. Get rid of the parasite that was working on him. It would be done in a flash.

A Despair Demon was whispering over the Veil, wasting its efforts. The man was not a mage; something as weak as a Despair Demon was not going to be loud enough to get a non-mage to hear it. She sharpened her eyes so she could see beyond the barrier, training onto the cowled figure beyond. It was watching her warily, tensely, from his small, beady eyes. Rodent-like teeth clattered, and she sneered at the disgusting beast. She wasted no power, only saying “Begone, filth.”

It fled immediately, squeaking, very aware of what one of her kind could do to him. A ripple of satisfaction added to her excitement. She always felt arousal when she won; it made for the best orgasms.

The man stopped, lifted his head and frowned. Did he sense that he was no longer being pursued by a lesser demon? her magic was too strong for him to sense her. With his eyes opened, she could see his irises were a very interesting light brown, almost yellow. Intriguing. A slow smirk widened her lips. And speaking of orgasms... she let her invisibility drop.


	2. Chapter 2

“What a shame it is, to see such a strong warrior trapped behind bars.” Her sympathetic voice echoed into the cell, and the kneeling man spun, a snarl on his face and a hand reaching for a non-existent sword. Her chains clinked as she sauntered forward, a sad frown pasted onto her face. “This is no place for you.”

Narrowed eyes fixed on her, his hands flexing, he seemed to halt himself, judging what she would do. She sighed heavily, shaking her head. She was always brilliant with feigning the right emotions, and this first interaction would tell her much. “It is a terrible pity. I watched the battle; your prowess should have won the day. If it wasn’t for the fact that the other side cheated…” She shook her head again. Of course, she was lying; she had seen nothing. But it was a good bet that he was a strong fighter and that the claimants to this castle were using means beyond mortals. She was here beyond the Veil courtesy of that cheating… not that she was complaining. 

She looked at the low, dirty face, testing what she could see. Features taut and body tense, eyes flickering between her hands and her face. His eyes were too narrowed and cell too dark to see the color. He did not linger over her exposed curve, no flicker of interest at her horns or the beautiful pink of her flame hair. What many others found exotic and seductive, he seemed not to notice. 

She pursed her lips in annoyance as she turned, not letting him see, and then smoothed her features into her perfect mask of commiseration once more. Perhaps he lusted after males? She prefered her female form, but she enjoyed spending time in her male form as well; there were definite sexual advantages to it. She debated changing but held off until she could determine what he would bargain for. 

She stepped forward, reaching out a hand to touch the bars. “I could… help you. If you would let me.” She sounded perfectly tentative and sweet; a solicitous figure during his worst nightmare.

He spoke, voice harsh and low. “How?” 

She felt it slide down her back, a shiver that raise her nerves to a vibration. A purr threatened to break into her voice, and she stepped closer, trailing her nails oh-so-innocently up and down the bars. She had tempted many a mortal with such offhanded tactics, the promise of exquisite pleasure. This one didn’t even glimpse at it though. “I could free you from this cell. Help you escape.” Her voice dropped, calling on the seductive powers of what he wanted as she stepped closer, almost close enough to reach through and touch him. “We could raise an army, and this time, win.” 

The words floated in the air between them, and she felt the thrill of suspense, the honey edge of victory close enough to touch. She kept a smile off her lips, the moment stretching. 

The man lunged at her, a yell ripping from his throat as he sprang, hands outstretched and fury blazing across his handsome features. She jumped back, his fingers too close to her neck for comfort. 

He grabbed the bars of his cell door, “NEVER!” He yelled at her, the rattle of metal from his wild movements screaming through the dungeon. “I WILL NEVER SUBMIT TO YOU!” 

Anger whipped through her, a snarl curling her lip and she bit at him, “Fool!” His hatred blazed across his face, and she snarled, “You will never leave here if not for me!”

A cry roused from somewhere in the other sections of dungeon, followed by the scrape of metal. Frustration welled; someone was about to come check on the noise. 

“Then I will die here! I will never work with you,” the heat of his hatred rolled over her, arousing her even as she seethed at his refusal. Hate sex could be glorious, and she knew he would excel at it. 

She gritted her teeth, the noise of interlopers too close. “I will return. And you will change your mind.”

His eyes, dark and dangerous snapped at her. “Don’t count on it,” he pronounced. She matched his snarl before disappearing just before the door slammed open behind her.

***

Time passed. She wasn’t sure how many mortal days, she never really paid attention to it before, and it still seemed tediously unimportant. She instead found one of the Inquisition youths, dying from the last battle, and the elven woman told her all she needed to know. 

The change to her male form had been surprising; it had been… difficult. Her talents and powers were so great she never worried about shifting her body before. Yet something about being in the mortal world was different. It was easy to manipulate the Fade as she had done before. But now she had to actually change things instead of manipulating perception. 

Her white knight act to the dying woman provided her with a decent amount of energy, and the woman gave her everything she needed to know about the Inquisition and the man who she was determined to make her own. 

Commander Cullen Rutherford. The last of the leaders in the Inquisition, throwing the dregs of his army against Redcliffe castle for the third doomed time. The Inquisitor now presumed long dead, the world unraveling with Rifts and demons.

The woman slipped away from her wounds while believing that she was loved and saved. Throughout the time, her powers filled with the energy she got from the elf, and she felt strong once more. Shifting to female again wasn’t so taxing.

Invisible and eager, she licked her lips and stared down at Cullen, lying with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Giving him time while stuck in this cell was a good thing; he had lost more weight, he looked more haggard and exhausted. Weaker. Her temptations would be stronger against him, his defenses crumbling. 

She ran her eyes down his body; food would be one of the things she would offer. She liked her partners to be well cared for. They kept up with her better, and they were just prettier. 

“Well, Cullen,” She spoke, stepping into visibility, “Are you willing to consider my offer this time?”

Cullen jerked upright, his eyes latching on her. That mask of fiery hate descended again, and she smirked at him, her tail flicking back and forth. He looked away, his jaw and hands flexing. Instead of speaking to her, though, he sat back against the wall, resting his forearms across his knees. 

So, he wasn’t going to lunge at her this time? She sauntered close to the bars, lazily leaning against them and spoke softly. “My offer still stands. I could help you; free you from this prison.”

His brows lowered more, a slightly haunted expression crossing his features. She gentled her tone, “No one deserves to go through what you have. I know who you seek. The Inquisitor. If we work together, we could look for him. He disappeared in this castle; perhaps he is still here.”

He wasn’t. She had wandered everywhere through it, and no one with the Inquisitor’s abilities were to be found. Dead, probably.

She saw a hint of speculation in his eyes, and felt a frisson of triumph. He still wouldn’t look at her, but his freedom was still her largest card to play. She could feel it as his strongest desire. She could get him to agree; she always did. 

“I want to help you, Cullen.” That got a scornful glance, but he didn’t speak.

She sighed heavily. “I understand your reticence. You have heard horrible things about us. But we are not what you think. Mortals call us desire demons, but we are not. Demons are mindless and crass.” Well, other demons were; Desire demons were the exception. Herself exceptionally so. “We are choice spirits; there is a way for both of us to gain.” 

Imshael was one of the few desire demons she actually respected. The choice spirit was his inspired idea; one she shamelessly stole. Imshael was powerful, cunning, and ruthless. Everything she was. The only reason he was more powerful than her was because she had been… made, she supposed would be the best term, more recently than he had been. If they had been made at the same time, she had little doubt that she would be the more powerful. Besides, Imshael liked to swan around in a human form; what a waste of power.

“I offer a bargain. Freedom, power and aid. All I ask in return for this, is that when the time comes, you grant me two favors, one for your freedom, one for help rebuilding your army.” 

She had thought long about this. The first would be a night of mind blowing sex he would find so addictive, he would grant her as many more favors as she would want just for one more taste. It would greatly increase her power in a delicious way, and once hooked, he would willing grant her second favor. Access to all his underlings and line of control over them. As soon as she could make this first contract, a man of his position would provide for her all the souls and pawns she could ask for. Breaking through the Veil was the most brilliant thing she could have done.

Frustration, anger, and the wish to agree to her terms all flowed over his dirty features. He was tempted, and she warmed and shifted, rubbing her thighs together. A shot of lust curled through her; oh she so enjoyed this part of negotiations. But she almost wrinkled her nose at his too long whiskers. He needed a bath and some grooming before she demanded her favor. 

Despite his obvious desire, Cullen remained silent. She pursed her lips. “You do not trust me, I see. Perhaps a small bargain instead? One to show you that I mean you no ill will?” 

Knowing it would be a drain but gambling that it would be a good investment, she waved a hand through the bars. Disappearing from the castle kitchens, she teleported a small feast for him. A fresh loaf of bread, selections of cheeses and fruit, a chunk of some sort of meat. To it all, she added a spell. An aphrodisiac; once tasted, he would be wild with lust for days. And would play right into her hands. 

She kept the smugness from her voice, “Food, offered as a bargain only so you will think better of me next I appear.” And as the only available face he would be sure to see, he would pounce as soon as she came back.

She turned away, and licked her lips in anticipation, vanishing to find another victim.

***

A disappointing time later, she returned to Cullen’s cell. She had found a disgusting man who had desired sex, and so she had obliged him. But, he had been unskilled and too dense to learn. She she had given him what he wanted, but hadn’t been able to stand him and his fumblings. She had sucked him dry quickly and left his body discarded in the castle even though it meant less power. She had standards after all.

She shuddered at the memory, impatient to get back to her handsome Commander. The entire time she had been with the other man, she had been imagining the delights a lust-drugged Cullen would provide for her. The memories of her disappointing lay floated away as she sauntered into the dungeon.

Her hips swayed seductively, breasts perky and bouncing with each step. She ran her tongue over her lips, practically able to taste the salt from his skin and dick. She slowly ran a hand up her side, letting her nails skim and raise goose bumps and wetness pool between her thighs. Anticipation fueled her juices, and she was so ready for this. Cullen was standing this time, facing away from her. 

“Cullen,” she purred, allowing all her heat into her voice. He would turn, hunger blazing over his face, hard and ravenous for something besides his own hand. She would make the cell door open, would change this pocket of reality to a pond and waterfall. And beneath the cascading water, she would let him pound into her, his desire enough to fuel her expenditures of power. And give her some damn orgasms; she was fucking due.

Cullen whirled, just like she knew he would, and she practically jumped the remaining distance. But that was not what happened. 

There was no desire on his face, just that same anger and oddly, resignation. A strangeness came over her; her beautiful features wrinkled, her eyes darting to look around his cell. She saw no food, no evidence of Cullen being lost to passion. He wasn’t sweaty and straining, not palming his rampant cock, no come spent desperately as the need for sex and pleasure rode him hard. Why? What? For some reason she couldn’t think, her mind kept repeating those same questions, unable to find an answer.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She blinked, and stared hard at the spot she had left the food and her spell. Where had it gone? If he was not writhing with lust, he had obviously not eaten it. How could he have resisted food? Although she needed no such things, she knew mortals had to eat.

It was several long moments before she finally was able to say something, that strange… short in her mind kept her locked in an uncomfortable fog. Cullen watched her the whole time, distant and definitely not wanting to fuck. “You did not eat?” She finally gasped.

Cullen rolled his eyes and paced away from her. “I told you I wouldn’t touch anything you brought me.”

She snapped her head to look at his stained shirt, his matted hair. He had not said that to her! She narrowed her eyes, suspicion sparking, but she held it back. He had said something sort of similar the first time she had come to him though. Very well, she just needed to work on him more. 

“It was a gift,” she lied, “nothing expected.” 

He paced away from her. “To make me trust you,” his voice dripped venom. “As if I would ever trust a demon.” He spun and glared at her. “I told you already: I have been through demon’s torture before. I didn’t fall for it then, and I won’t fall for it now.” 

He had not told her such a thing! Cullen raked his eyes over her form, disgust plain as he took in her horns, her tail, her clawed hands and feet. “You should have stuck with the first offer of freedom. No matter how many beautiful women you turn into, I will never have sex with you.”

Fury exploded from her. She snarled, her pink flames shooting from her as her suspicions were confirmed. “Who was here?!” She seethed. He was hers! How DARE another desire demon try to tempt him! It didn’t matter that she hadn’t marked him; just let that other demon get close, and she would tear their eyes out. She would do it too, she was the stronger one!

Cullen cast uninterested eyes at her before resuming his pacing. “It wasn’t you?” He shrugged, “You all look the same to me.”

She growled, violent anger swirling through her so strongly illusions of pink flames sprang up around her. Not only was there another (weaker) desire demon through the Veil, but they had screwed up her plans. No one invaded her territory. And Cullen hadn’t known that they were different! She was stronger and more powerful and how the fuck had he confused her with another?

She grabbed the bars of his cell, leaning in and biting out. “No other is like me. I am called Genevieve. And don’t you ever forget it!” 

Cullen looked at her, and for the first time she was close enough to see his eyes were amber. Dismissive and angry, the color was flat and lifeless, but even through her own anger she thought them handsome. He snapped at her, “Why would I care? I will never submit to you, or to any other demon.” Cullen then heavily sat, leaned his head against the wall, and closed his eyes.

She reared back, that oddness from before overtaking her again. He had dismissed her! Not in a desperate to resist her way, but that he was completely uninterested in her!

She stood there for a long moment, staring at the droop of exhausted shoulders and Cullen’s scraggly state, unable to comprehend what was happening. She licked her lips, but not in seduction this time… it was something else. Something she didn’t know. Her mouth was strangely dry, her head hurt. Suffering under this strange affliction, Genevieve decided she needed to go away to figure out her next step.

Because she was going to have him, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) I have started a patron site. If you support me for $5 a month, you can get updates on this story, and others, a week early! [I have a link on the right side of my tumblr! ](https://cometeclipsewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
